callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Characters Trapped
is an easter egg in the new Nazi Zombie map, Call of the Dead. It is similar to the Kassimir Mechanism of Ascension, where the player frees Gersch. Process Underneath the PhD Flopper room, there is a locked door. Once near enough, you will hear Dempsey knocking on the door asking for help. Richtofen explains that the teleporter has been over-used and that they are now trapped inside a dark room, asking the player on the other side of the door for help. Nikolai also becomes sick, puking spontaneously during your conversations. First Step The first step is to find a fuse, it's location is near the PhD Flopper on a desk or in the locker. Once you have it, go back to the door and insert it on the wall on the right. Second Step As you completed the first step, there is now light in the room allowing the Original Players to finally see. While discussing, Nikolai accidentally activates the MDT security system. The player must destroy four generators, signaled by four glowing red orbs, disabling the MDT security system. This can be done by any explosive device, however, the Semtex and the Scavenger work best. Third Step After completing the second step, Nikolai asks for some vodka. Outside near the PhD Flopper, or on the half of the ship adjacent to the spawn, there is a bottle of "vodka" attached to a railing with ice. One player must knife it while another player picks it up, like the Film Reels in Kino der Toten. After this, you must deliver the "vodka" to them via eartube, the device on the left of the door. Fourth Step After getting the vodka, Richtofen asks the player to locate "a long, stiff, golden rod". The Golden Rod is﻿ behind a wall in the cave at the spawn near the beginning. The player needs to shoot the wall that looks like a pile of rubble with either the upgraded Ray Gun or V-R11. Single Player Differences When preforming the easter egg in single player, step three and on is different (to accomodate for the 2 players needed for the vodka bottle). The edited steps are as follows: Third Step After destroying the generators, Richtofen informs the player about a long pole with fingers (different from step four of multiplayer), and then a mysterious Morse-code light will appear in the distance. The light indicates a specific lever-pulling pattern in the power room. Fourth Step The previous steps indicate to set the steering wheel in the power room to the 5 o'clock position and to pull the lefmost lever (located to the right of the wheel) once, and the third lever 2/3 times. A mysterious green light will appear in the lighthouse's beam. Fifth Step "After you have the green submarine light, what I did was kept VR-11 Lazereth'ing them and some of them were being raised into a portal from the green light; I cant be sure if this is what did it, but I went back into the power room and noticed the camera looking device next to the wheel and shot my VR-11 and pack a punched scavenger into the glass as to "magnify it" Needless to say at the bottem of the Lighthouse was a glowing Golden Staff. I picked it up and immediately wrote this out. Heres some photos for all you crawlers out there." Original post. Other Steps This solo easter egg is not further known at the moment. The End The crew teleports and the player will get a Wunderwaffe DG-2 and a Xbox Live Gamer Picture of Takeo's Profile Picture from Shi No Numa.thumb|300px|left Wunderwaffe DG-2 ﻿ is temporary. You only have until you run out of ammo. If you tried to pack-a-punch it would not allow it. Glitches *Sometimes the vodka doesn't show up.